Mia
Mia was born in the same generation as Rouhan. She approached Kichi, Seiji and Rouhan when they were all goblins. From this encounter, Mia and her friend, Shino, were inducted into the group. She later becomes the crossbow and long-range master of Paradigm, as well as Rouhan's primary love interest. Characteristics *'Name': Mia *'Age': 7 Months (17 in Goblin-Hobgoblin Years) *'Hair': Green Brown (Silver in Dhampir form) *'Eyes': Gold (Golden Red in Dhampir) *'Likes': Fruit, being with her friends, Rouhan (Lover/True Love), her familiar, Stryda (familiar), pretty dresses, teasing Rouhan *'Dislikes': Other girls having interest in Rouhan (formerly), Orcs, the Dark Lady, people trying to hurt Rouhan *'Family': Goblin horde, Paradigm Appearance Casual As a goblin, her appearance was ugly as any goblin but her name had the word “beauty" in it. Implying she was a beauty compared to other goblins which turned out to be true in her future Rank Up Appearance. At the time, she had the body of a ten year old girl; scrawny with short green blue hair, golden eyes, and had rags on for a makeshift dress. Once she transforms into a Hobgoblin, she looks much cuter as a hob-goblin compared to her goblin form. Her body becomes tall and slender, though she's still dwarfed by Rouhan, clear green skin, her hair becomes longer touching her shoulders. Her new attire is a brown one piece bathing suit of sort, with a light brown skirt tied around her waist and ending at her knees, with brown leggings that reached to her upper mid thigh, and had dark brown belts on the thighs, under the knees, and on her ankles, also allowing her toes and heels out. She has a rainbow colored shawl made from the wings of Rainbow Fruit Bats, arm guards colored brown, and a necklace made of the fangs of Fire Vipers. Ogre-Dhampir Class Her Dhampir form makes her have the appearance of a blue-skinned goddess. She gains a clearly charming body with a narrow waist accentuated by her breasts whose size would overflow in your hands, a moon-like beautiful face more fleeting than an Elf's, glittering silver hair that flowed down to her waist, fine skin, and finally, red eyes with golden pupils. She develops a black tattoo similar to Rouhan’s on her legs, shoulders, chest, and back in glyphs but on her back, in the shame of an ice tower. In this form, she wears a blue and white dress sewn together with steel like threads. The dress is a long blue skirt going down to her ankles, with a white sash belt around her waist going down all the way to the end of her skirt in the front. A blue harem bikini top with white sleeves with gold bands around her arms and neck. She also has gold bands around her ankles and thighs, making them a sort of garter belt. Gold hair pins in the back of her hair, which she wears in her Hobgoblin state transformed or not. Background Mia was born in the same generation as Rouhan, Kichi, Seiji, and Shino. Three days passed and she was physically at the age of ten, as goblins grew up really quickly. It was also when she met Rouhan, whom she was strangely embarrassed at the wondering goblin. Immediately, she and Shino became friends, mostly due to the fact of female goblins being physically weaker than the males, as the elders stated. However, what they lacked in brute strength and viciuosness, they made up with it in teamwork, as female goblins were a bit smarter. Though they weren’t crazy enough to go after the Uni-Rabbits, as they had the tendency to ram-stab anyone weaker or dumber than they were. Then there were the Blade-Rabbits or Vorbal-Rabbits, which had sharp blades instead of horns on their heads. Rather than risking getting killed, the two had fruit to eat, sharing the bounty together. But then, as they were picking fruit in a high up tree, she noticed the same goblin boy from before: Rouhan. And along with him were two others: Kichi and Seiji. They had managed to hunt down a uni-rabbit on their own, and were sharing the spoils; something she and Shino never noticed the other goblins do. Later on, after that day, she confronted the three along with Shino on the matter… and both were equally shocked to learn that they had taken down fifteen after the first one. She was easily smitten at Rouhan’s cleverness, and easily taken aback by him asking them to join their group, to which she thanked for by hugging him. As days passed by, they had attained horns and hides of some of the local animals - Uni-Rabbits, Armored Racoons, and Fire Vipers. Even during that time, Mia grew even more fascinated, and curious… so curious, she followed Rouhan into the Treasure Trove, meeting Rouhan’s mother. She felt it was hugely taboo for lowly goblins their age to associate with humans as she tried to warn him to leave. However, Rouhan’s human mother spoke to her saying that at times to gain wisdom, some rules, no matter how important or ridiculously outdated, had to be broken to attain growth. After that, at times, she would visit her with Rouhan, learing to read along with him, and gaining a love of reading for it… even when they were caught and Rouhan took most of the beating, as they all believed him to be the cause of it all. Thus that day, the two were forbidden to speak with her at all, and she was continuously breeded with. After a week, the incident was scoffed off, but the two still couldn’t visit his mother, as the trove was guarded by adult-aged Goblins. At that time, the five were able to outfight an Orc of the Urukai class, and thus learning the existence of what would soon be known as the Dark Lady. Later on, the other goblins would attack Rouhan, attempting to steal their spoils. Unfortunately, Mia beat the living daylights out of them, nearly killing them, until Rouhan stopped her. Afterwards, Rouhan deduced that the others hadn’t been hunting as well as them, and decided to share some of their food with them. This caused the goblins to thank him and be eternally grateful. Then Rouhan decided to help them out, teach them everything that he and his friends knew, that way they could hunt and defend for themselves, but then Shino babbled out that they’d have to give them 10 percent of their kills in exchange for the lessons. Later on, after they had killed a handful of orcs, the next morning, Mia was shocked that Rouhan had evolved into a Hobgoblin with black hair and gray skin, grown to a human teenage body of eighteen. Though she found out that Kichi had grown into a Hobgoblin with medium muscles, taller than him, Dark Red hair and red skin with yellow eyes. While Seiji had green skin, Yellow hair, and was of Rouhan’s build. This surprised not just her, but Gramps, the Elder goblin, as no goblin had ever ranked so fast, and that Rouhan’s skin and hair made him a rare variant akin to the God of Origin and End, something that Rouhan kept secret in case. Mia on the other hand, vowed to evolve just as fast to keep up with Rouhan. Later that week, Mia and the others learned that Rouhan’s mother gave birth to his baby sister, to which they both named Kalua. Unfortunately, the birth was too much, and thus their mother died, as no more human females were left in the Treasure Trove for breeding. Rouhan silent felt happy on that as the way the goblins treated them as rape and breeding slaves was too much on his conscience. Something that Mia sensed was wrong with him, and stayed at his side to comfort both him and a crying Kalua. Three days passed and Kalua had reached to be a full grown goblin… and Mia and Shino had grown into full grown hobgoblin females, as it was noted that Mia’s body had fully developed into a slender figure and her hair had grown out as well, making her rather cute and pretty, much to Rouhan’s blushing embarrassment, as hers to boot. Her growth had made her fast and agile, as well as intelligent, as Rouhan complimented her on her archery skills to be rather naturally on par excellent. A few days later, a band of Goblins led by four Hobgoblins (Gajeele, Tazaar, Sei, and Soh) return to the horde, and with them were a band of new females: four human female knights, one rabbit woman, an elf girl, a dark elf girl, and a sixteen year old blue haired sorceress/alchemist. At first, the goblin males were gonna strip them down and mate with them right then and there, but Rouhan stepped up stating it would be a waste just to use them as breeders. Ken stepped up, wondering who the hell this kid was, as Rouhan stated that he was the only one thinking with his head rather than his pelvis. This led to a fight as to decide the fate of the women. Rouhan won with the use of his abilities, and decided the girls would be kept as guests and then figure out on what to do next. At first the girls seemed rather suspicious on his generous nature, but he assured them that he wouldn’t do anything to them at all. The next day, the girls seemed alright to be near them, and then later on with Kalua and the others. Seiji seemed rather fond of the bunny girl, saying that she had a cute fluffy tail. Mia eventually walked in and greeted them, with the short cut red-haired girl and the purple haired knight getting along, almost like sisters in a way. The next day, Rouhan suggested they move out to a bigger cave better than this. One of the 2nd Generation female Hobgoblins, Soh, stated that there was an abandoned Dark Elf Mine City they could use. As such, they moved out, and made it their new home, as well as gaining riches from the mines as well as tons of minerals they could mine out. After a while, a few things would happen, but it would be the start of Paradigm: a mercenary guild of mostly goblins as well as other extraspecies. Personality Mia has an easy going personality and always wants to be with Rouhan, as a friend and then later as his primary lover. In truth, she’s a very kind and compassionate individual, especially to those close to her. She also dislikes cruelty towards people with no reasons. An example of this is when Rouhan was in danger or attacked, Mia showed a more vindictive side, willing to destroy the perpetrator, regardless of circumstance. She thinks of Rouhan as a special person, and always gets jealous when girls are around him, becoming a totally different person when she sees him and other girls together, or when it comes to training. Despite her mature stature like a woman, Mia tends to act her true age and become frustrated whenever girls flirt or sleep with Rouhan, feeling left out. She praised and complimented Rouhan with words such as strong, smart and cool when they first spoke. She enjoys teasing Rouhan at times, but at the same time makes it clear (to Lenali or any girl) that Rouhan is hers, and she does not want to share him at all. She has no problem with undressing or being naked around Rouhan, or sleeping naked with him (which she always does according to her and she claims she can't sleep without being nude or without Rouhan). After becoming Rouhan's girlfriend/wife, Mia begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Rouhan and is no longer jealous or angry when he’s with other girls like she previously was, even accepting the idea of having a harem and letting the girls sleep with him. However, Mia still shows some signs of jealousy such as when Rouhan doesn't spend enough time with her, but still believes in him and loves him. Like Charlotte, Mia shows a sign of dependence toward Rouhan (possibly lesser than the former) as Mia will lose her will to fight and lead. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Goblin-Hobgoblin-Dhampir Varient' **'Transformation': Like all Hobgoblins, she can transform into a powerful form when pushed. *'Ice Magic' **'Ice Field's Divine Protection': This allows her to use ice magic. She can even apply it to her weapons like her sword or arrows, causing them to freeze whatever they hit. *'Speed' *'Agility' Skills *'High Intelligence' *'Reading' **'Languages': Because of Rouhan teaching her how to read, she's become a multi-lingual translator, perfecting in speaking Elvish, Urskeksi, Orcish, and other languages. *'Dancing' *'Archery' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' Equipment *'Outfits' *'Failnaugh': An Elvish crossbow that generates magic arrows. It's guaranteed to hit whatever it is aimed at provided the shot is not blocked. *'Crescent Moonlight': A Claymore that looks like a piece of artwork made with ice crystals. *'Kunais (magically enhanced)': Kunais with tassels on them with written spells that enable them to activate with her ice powers. Relationships Mia's Relationships Gallery Mia, Hobgoblin casual and anatomy.JPG|Hobgoblin Mia, Goblin casual and anatomy (censored).JPG|Goblin Mia, Ice Damphir attire and Anatomy.JPG|Ice Dhampir FMM Eyecatchers - Mia and Charlotte.JPG|Charlotte and Mia Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Goblins Category:Hobgoblins Category:Paradigm Category:Rouhan's Love Interests